


Beneath the Stars

by christinajoanne



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Legend of Korra, LoK
Genre: Angst, F/M, makorra smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinajoanne/pseuds/christinajoanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Mako got jealous. Post book-2 breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Her eyes glowed dark navy, gazing somewhere far away as her hands rested on another nameless man’s shoulders. His own fingers dipped a bit too lowly for the firebender’s taste. His lips were too close against the pulse of her neck. His face was far too friendly and pressing and demanding - and. 

"Mako? Are you okay? You seem a bit…distracted," Asami asked, her fingers interlaced with his; rattling him to gain control, to find placement of where they were, and who he had an obligation to focus on.

Her eyes followed his gaze, focusing on the couple who were now making their way through the crowd of dancers and into one of the many secluded rooms of the gala.

The man’s fingers were visibly on the Avatar’s plump rear, her laughing smile clearly telling the firebender that she had no obvious objections. 

"She’ll be fine, honey," the nonbender dismissed. "You know, Korra. She can carry her own."

Mako swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding vaguely to his girlfriend’s words. He could only focus on the way his mind spun a mile a minute, refusing to believe what his eyes were seeing.

He couldn’t take his eyes off his ex-lover and her new lover. 

He watched with parted lips and a strained neck; all the while, feeling the petite woman’s body close to his heart. 

The pulsing beating in his chest thrummed for other reasons. For another woman. For another heart. 

A rising octave of saxophones and trumpets rose with the climbing rhythm of the symphony, propelling the guests to dance swifter, to sway faster, to cover the golden-paved room with bunches of flaring dress skirts and high, overly-decorated towering coiffures, veiling his view. 

Mako nervously and desperately struggled to keep her in sight over the tall crowds. 

The man with the silver eyes opened one of the vacant room doors for the waterbender, kissing her lightly on the brow before walking in hand-in-hand with her.

Mako’s body froze; only Asami’s body swaying him along to the particular steps of the dance. 

It couldn’t be. 

'I must have saw it wrong,' he thought. He had to.

He twisted his head around and strained his eyes closer. 

It just wasn’t possible.

Not Korra. Not his Korra. 

But the more he stared at the closed door, the more his mind replayed and tortured him. He couldn’t deny the obvious any longer. 

She wasn’t his Korra anymore.

He wanted to scream as a wrenching twist gutted through his stomach and exploded into his esophagus, propelling a taste of bitter vile against the plates of his mouth. 

He clenched his teeth; his eyes blackening in sickening rage, in greedy desire, in vicious disgust as a primitive possession overtook him. Only a small piece of sensibility was holding him back; keeping him at bay, keeping him in-step with Asami, keeping him from running to her, keeping him from ripping that door open and stopping everything that he knew was happening within it. 

He hated it. He hated himself. He hated her.

'I have no damn right to be like this; no, fucking, damn right,' he berated and murmured inwardly to himself.

He told her he wanted to see different people. He told her he didn’t want to see her anymore. 

He had no right to treat her this way; he asked for this; he demanded it from her. 

And he got it. 

He broke up with her and yet, and yet — Mako felt a ruthless, monstrous cutting burn etch its way in his body.

At that moment, he was internally screaming. A violent storm pulsed through every fibre of his body, demanding he run up to this new man and tell her who she rightfully belonged to, who took her first, who fucked her best, whose name she cried out every time she climaxed.

He gave a quiet whimper, his body trying to enjoy the feeling of this new woman in his arms. “…Korra.”

He had to remind himself.

He had no damn right.

He was happy.

Very, very, very, happy.

Mako felt his grip on Asami slightly wane and loosen. 

—————

The clock struck midnight, the chime ringing throughout the hall, marking the conclusion of the ball; his mind focusing on only one thing. 

'I have to make this quick,' he thought, looking back at the closed door as he hurriedly walked Asami to the outside, handing the man the number of their car. 

"I," Mako coughed nervously, fisting his knuckles into his pockets, "I think I’m gonna head back with Bolin, tonight, you know, we gotta talk - about, about…" He tried to rack his brains for an excuse, his face dipping down to look at his shoes as he squeaked a pathetic, "…something."

He watched his girlfriend’s eyes dim and lower.

He knew she wasn’t stupid. He knew that she knew what he was really going to do; and who he was really going to find. 

Asami gave him a weak smile. The crowds of laughter from the guests somehow all now, jeering at her.

She had been trying to persuade herself during the entire gala that she didn’t know where he was looking. She wanted to turn a blind eye to the way he held her almost disgustingly. She tried to pretend she never heard him whisper his ex’s name. She wanted to believe that he loved her. 

But she knew. 

She knew where he was going, and by the solemn expression on his own face, she knew, he didn’t care if she did. 

"…Okay," Asami smiled gently, her eyes opaque and far away. 

She wouldn’t let herself cry. 

She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. 

The man came back with the car and handed the keys into her open palm.

All she could do was stare into her boyfriend’s apologetic eyes.

Was that pity in them? She’d never know.

The firebender felt himself shake as he swallowed the large lump down his gullet. 

He couldn’t keep his eyes locked with hers. A sizable monster called guilt swept through him like a storm. He couldn’t deny the obvious feelings in her big green eyes. Only hurt was in them.

And it was his fault. 

Mako walked her to her side of the car, helping her into the high seat as she closed the door and started the ignition. 

"…Goodbye, Mako," she whispered, her words meaning more than just a simple parting.

Her words told him the finality of their relationship. Her words told him that this was the last time she got screwed over. Her words told him that she was a fool to ever give her heart to someone, who obviously gave his to someone else.

Asami kissed him lightly on the cheek, their hands tightly interlaced as he whispered back a weak, “‘Bye, Asami.’” 

The black tinged window rose up and covered the beautiful face that was covered in wet tears, tracks of black eyeliner smudging down the slopes of her cheeks.

——-

He watched the car disappear into the distance as he slowly walked against the crowd of guests and walked back into the gala.

The room was emptying as hoards of guests kissed each other in farewells and see you again soon’s.

Although the room was emptying, the space was intensely packed. The puffed out dresses clung distractingly onto his pantsuit and the overly potent perfumes nearly suffocated and numbed his breathing. 

In all honesty, he didn’t know what he was going to say to her. 

He had to slow his breathing.

How could he possibly just interrupt them, and then expect her to listen to him?

They weren’t exactly together anymore.

Other than having sex in a totally inappropriate place, they weren’t doing anything wrong.

It wasn’t any of his business to question or blame her.

Maybe he should wait till tomorrow. Call her up, ask her about her life and catch up. It’s been awhile since they had a decent conversation with each other afterall.

'They had the routine talks. How was your day. How's your job going. Did you hear about the new probending game on the radio.'

Their relationship had taken on a whole new level of superficialness and insincerity, since their breakup. It was only calm on the surface. Underneath was a whole foundation threatening to collapse. 

He shook his head as he stood in front of the door; the loud mobs of guests blurring around him.

How did he expect for any of that small talk to lead into anything else?

'How was your day and oh, did you have sex with your boyfriend in the gala last night?' 

How would he explain himself? ‘I’m only checking up on you because with we’re friends. Be safe?’ 

He shook his head as he stared at the door dumbly. 

Maybe he should turn back, go home, take a shower, and go to bed. Then everything would be okay, and he’d be thinking with a clear head. He could go and call Asami again maybe. Ask her to take him back one more time. He could go and focus on his job. Watch probending matches with her every so often. Only hear about her through newspapers and movers. He could go back to simple, and easy, casual and calm. 

Mako clenched the knob. 

And she could go on living her life. She could go and continue dating this new boy. 

She could go fuck him as much as she liked. She could go kiss him, and hug him, and love him, for all he cared. They could get married and have as many kids as much as they fucking wanted. She could move on and forget everything they once shared and had. He couldn’t care less.

He gritted his teeth as his eyes flared in disgust and nausea grumbled inside the pit of his stomach. The world started to turn, twist, and spin on a tilt. All he wanted to do was vomit and set the room on fire.

He couldn’t stop himself from flinging the door open in rage, already preparing himself to scream and peel her off of him. 

But when he entered, he found the door unlocked and not a soul in sight.

The white dusk of the moon filtered in through the slits of the curtains and ran along the wood and carpet of the floors.

Only the strong musk of sex was left inside as he slowly walked in the room and locked the door behind him. 

Mako huffed, bowing his head and clenching his teeth. 

He stamped his foot hard into the dark oak wood, leaving a huge burn footprint. 

He was too late. 

The room was a mess. The curtains were pulled apart and slightly ripped. Four of the leather seats were turned over, and the edges of the right side of the majestic carpet that covered almost the whole expanse of the room, was pulled back. 

Mako scratched his head; trying to think of anything to take his mind off of what probably happened in the room to cause such a mess. 

He was about to dejectedly leave until he heard the wind blow hard against the mansion, opening and shutting something, in what sounded to be some ajar glass door, or window. 

Mako made his way towards the huge bay windows, pulling back the white curtains to find a narrow door leading into the side yard gardens. 

He walked into the breezy air, only dim lights of lamps guiding a way up a small slope of stepping stones. Huge bushes of shrubs covered the unknown path. 

Through the corner of his eye, he felt his heart skip a beat. 

Up along the long winding hill, he saw her thin silhouette move against the moon’s light. She was staring far away into the distance in deep thought.

He couldn’t look away as his eyes widened and his breathing quickened. She was thankfully alone as she walked along the terrace gardens, her blue silky fabric completely disappearing behind a thick shrub, just as he turned to completely face her. 

He ran then. His feet propelling his body to reach her and just talk.

He couldn’t deny it any longer.

He missed her. 

Mako could hear his heart ring in his ears.

He missed her added sarcastic comments. He missed the way she’d slap her chest when she’d laugh too hard. He missed the gentle look in her eye when he’d pour out his soul to her. He missed how she seemed to genuinely care what people said when they said it. He missed her endless ramblings about food and probending. He missed her tight hugs that forced the breath from your lungs. He missed her passion to learn and better herself. He missed her kisses and sweet I love you’s.

He missed having her in his life, and not just half-assly. No, he missed what they had before. He missed what he gave up. He missed being her lover, her best friend, her everything. 

He was holding onto his last string with her. 

He couldn’t deny it any longer. 

"Hey there, cool guy."

He was breathless, and he wasn’t sure if it was because he ran there, or if it was because of how she looked. 

Mako eyes scanned the length of her body, the dress tight in all the right places and, curving over her plump and smooth skin. Her hair was down in light curls framing a nice, feminine-ness about her that forced him to look at her differently. 

A light caught the tips of her hair, and casted a nice dim sillhoutte over the whites of her eyes, and he looked away. 

"Hey," he panted, wiping at the sweat on his brow, trying to play himself off as cool, as he stuck his hands in his pockets. 

They were in some small garden alcove made of simple yellow wood. Behind them was a beautiful pond, small frogswans leaping in and out of the water.

She chuckled, “What are you doing here? Aren’t you going home?”

Korra walked to the garden’s gazebo, her long train bunching delicately around her blue high heeled shoes as she clenched the hut’s small wooden counter and gazed at the waterfall. Long, wide columns held up the roof to the hut and shielded them from the view of anybody. 

The dark, navy sky twinkled overhead, the streams of a nearby water fountain livening the atmosphere of the dark shrubs and gardens around them. 

"Aren’t you?" he challenged back, accepting her offer as she patted the area next to her. 

She laughed softly as she threw fireballs at the eight candle bowls around the small hut, illuminating them in a lovely warmth. 

"Just waiting for my ride."

"What happened to the guy you were with?" he spat uncontrollably off his tongue, "Some date, leaving his girlfriend to find a way back home."

He instantly bit his tongue.

The words came out of his mouth faster than his mind could process. 

She smiled lightly at him, almost in the way that a mother would look at a child, “He’s the head of the gala, he had some cleaning up to do. He offered to get a car to drive me home, but,” she shrugged her shoulders, “I said I’d wait. It’ll only take about 2 hours he said. So I told him, I’d wait.” 

Mako shallowed the lump in his throat, “Oh, yeah. Oh, I see. Yeah, sorry, about that.” 

She shrugged her shoulders again, her gaze darkening in grief. 

He wanted to ask her about what happened. What she and that boyfriend of her’s did. But no matter how many times he recited it in his head, it came off as nasty and intrusive.

"You know," she confessed, her elbow jerking his side as she laughed at his grimace, "You and Asami looked amazing together, tonight."

A sheepish grin nipped at his cheeks, as he nervously bit the inside of his cheek, “Oh, did we?”

Korra nodded excitedly her eyes flared, “You guys looked like a prince and princess. You looked so handsome,” she added tenderly in sweet poise, her words causing his body to surge as their eyes aligned. 

She tipped her hips into his; his own eyes grinning as he gave a shy laugh.

“Come on — just admit it, Mr. Prince!” she said, smiling. 

Mako chuckled again, shoving her back playfully, as he rested his elbow back on the counter wood, “You shouldn’t be talking, Princess Avatar.” 

"Hey!" she laughed, throwing her head back as she gripped the wood with both her hands, waterbending tiny splashes against his neck. 

Now, this was more like it. Just like the good old days. 

"You’re just lucky I’m not a waterbender," he growled back playfully, wiping away at the waterdrops on his neck. 

She gave a wide, tooth grin. 

His eyes studied the smooth flesh of her wrist, an old urge of wanting to hold her hands in his, emerging inside of him. 

He watched as her laughs died after minutes. Her chuckle was still evident in her eyes and a soft smile still rested on her cheeks. She looked tenderly at the water in the distance, “I hope I find someone that’ll love me that much, too, one day.”

Mako gave a start, his front, for one second losing face, before quickly returning to normal and saying with reassurance, “You will, Korra. Don’t worry.”

His words ached. 

She sighed, her eyes rolling, “I hope so.” 

Quietness pierced the night. His eyes glued to her as he found himself leaning closer towards her, “Korra, I —”

Concern ran through her eyes, the light catching them, his fingers centimeters away from hers as she tilted her head away from him,”I…I should probably go,” she murmured, stepping back from him, and taking the long train skirt in her hands. 

She walked away from him; her head bowed as she watched her step.

'Say something!' his mind screamed as his body stayed frozen watching her. She was already a couple feet down the road. 

She waved her hand out and yelled, ”I’ll see you later. We should catch up some time and you know talk about -“

"Don’t go back to him," he blurted out in a near scream, his eyebrows knitting together as he talked to the back of her head. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat. What did he just say? Oh, spirits, what did he just say? What did his words just admit?

She stayed there frozen for what he could only count as hours. 

Korra turned to him, her face dull and grim as she whispered in a tiny shudder, “Why not?” Her eyes were leveled with his chin.

He felt himself instantly flush as his voice betrayed him. He stiffened with her almost cold gaze and he lost all his confidence; as he stuttered, “B-because he’s not, he’s not…not good enough for you, that’s why.” 

She walked in slow steps to him, “And who is?” she questioned, tilting her head and clicking her teeth. 

He was quiet now, fear seeping through every pore of his body.

Her voice was challenging, daring even.

It was caked with sarcasm and he could only shake as she approached him closer. 

"Is it you?" she asked coldly, stopping in front of him to align their eyes together. 

"I.." he stuttered, looking down at their feet, noting their closing proximity. 

"Because, I don’t know, Mako," she spat honestly. It was as if she was finally letting out all the pent out anger that delved deep inside her for the last couple of months, "Because, I think I deserve someone who loves me."

He shot his eyes up at her. Her gaze was deadly and her teeth was clenched, “I think I deserve someone who won’t dump me and go out with my best friend the next week.”

Her voice was rising with each sentence. “I think,” she practically screamed as she stomped her foot down and pointed her finger in accusation, “I think I deserve someone who would fucking appreciate me when I’m their’s, and not someone else’s.”

"Korra, that’s not -"

"Then, what, Mako?" she asked through vicious teeth, her eyes shining with distain, "What are you trying to say?"

He dug his nails into his fist as he looked back at her, spite riled in his being as he yelled right back,”Korra, what the absolute fuck were you doing in there with him?”

He banged a demanding finger at the small room down the stone steps; his eyes wild, taking on a guise of a tigerdillo on the absolute hunt. 

She stepped back, unexpecting such a bold question as she shoved his towering figure from her.

”What do you care?” she snapped, curving an angry snarl back at him.

He tried to brush it off, “This is what your problem is. You’re never fucking careful! Do you not even care about yourself?”

Korra gave a brash chottle, her eyes rolling, her lip pulling inward as she started manically laughing, “Oh, so you’re worried about me? Okay, well how about this,” she yelled, her finger stabbing itself into his chest, “How about you mind your own damn business. And you can go on fucking whoever you want to, and I’ll fuck whoever I want to. Fucking got that?”

He took her face in his palms and smashed their lips together. Her punching fists bruised his chest as he walked them backwards forcibly and pinned her body against the column of the hut.

He knew if she really didn’t want this, she’d overpower him. The firebender could feel her energy wane as she allowed him to part their lips, his own tongue sliding in desperately and plunging against her own. 

"You ass," she whimpered through clench teeth, her voice ragged. She gripped and tightened her grasp around his neck and skull. The dark colors of his eyes told her that he was gonna take her, right here, right now.

"You’re such a dick. You’re an inconsiderate pig who doesn’t know what he fucking wants," she said in a snarl. His harsh lips sealed her words as he pushed her skirt up and ran his hands up along the exposed, smooth skin.

Mako bit his own purple bruises against the small ones on her skin. 

"You’re such an ass. I hate you," she cried out, again and again; her eyes blurring as he took her hand in his, nipped the shell of her ear and demanded she make him ready. "Work me." 

"Get you hard?" she barked back in a shrill, her nails gliding along the thin material of his crotch, "You were steel hard the first moment you saw me walk in. You couldn’t take your eyes off of me. You were drooling with pure want for me, weren’t you? Don’t deny it. I bet it killed you to know that someone else was taking this dress off, instead of you."

He hissed as she cupped him, her nails digging into his already, pulsing hard shape. “And I was right,” she whispered, biting his shoulder, unbuckling his trousers and forcing them down. 

His cock sprung up; the red tip telling her, her exact sentiment. 

He growled, bringing her legs up and around his hips, as he slipped his fingers in her, wincing that she was already slick, “Did you let him cum in you?” he asked violently, biting her neck in punishment. 

She gave a whimpered cry as she unbuttoned his shirt and peeled them away from his shoulders, feeling the skin roll and tense with her touch. 

A deadly, dark threat left his lips as he tugged her head painfully back and smashed their mouths together, his tongue sucking her bottom lip between his own. He harshly pulled, nibbled and bit the soft skin there with ragged, broken breath. The thought of marking his territory the only thing invading his mind. 

His eyes locked with hers as he prodded his shaft against her lips. 

"And if I did?" she asked, scratching four painful lines down the length of his cheek. "He filled me in no way that you could. And guess what?" she asked, cupping his face as she smiled sinisterly, "I loved every…single…second…of it." 

He screamed her name, shoving her legs savagely apart before ramming himself hard inside her, their cries reverberating throughout the quiet garden - loud and shrill and desperate. 

Her legs tensed uncontrollably around him as she attempted not to fall. He cupped her ass more securely to his center as he stared at her through fogged, glazed eyes. They shared one breath, their mouths close, but not touching as they simply stared and examined. 

"I hate you," she sheathed in a violent whisper, feeling him wedge the knob of his cock hard against the ridge of her sensitive wall. "You—you son of a fucking bitch, I hate you. I fucking hate you."

He pulled out of her completely, his gaze pausing to meet her savage ones before slamming a nice pound into her, propelling her body to lift up and her neck to arch back.

Instinct overtook him. They weren’t making love in any, way shape or form, they weren’t even fucking —- they were completely rutting, mating and dominating the other in ruthless and owning strides. In that moment, they decided to take everything that had been denied to them for nine months; and more. 

"Did you call my name out like a good little slut?" he whispered, thrusting hard against her, his eyes dim as he pulled her skirt all the way up her pinned legs. He wanted to see the way his cock slickly eased in and out of her. "-Was he surprised? Did you tell him I was the only one that could make you come like this?" he murmured, his nose pressing tight against her neck in breathless and wanton abandon. 

He pivoted his hips harshly into her, twisting against the hilt of her wall, reveling in her painful grunts. 

An uncontrollable groan escaped her lips without her permission as she writhed in his arms. She couldn’t stop her body from thrumming and bucking back into his savage rolls. 

"All I could think about what that amazing cock of his. And his moans, oh spirits. He couldn’t get enough of my wet, soaking cunt. It was all for him, only for him," she dared, sucking on the edges of his jaw, cheering at the angry look in his eye. 

His pubic hair caused an exquisite friction to rub against her, and she whispered her boyfriend’s name in a quiet, desperate murmur. 

Mako smashed his lips over her mouth almost violently as he gaspily whispered, “Don’t you dare fucking say that name to me ever again. You’ll be saying only one name tonight.” 

He paused, rolling his hips up toward her clit as he murmured, “And that’ll be mines.”

Mako gave a feral, animalistic roar, his eyes wild in untamed fierce hunger as he rammed into her fervently now. Each thrust forcing her body sharply up, as he wedged himself deeper and deeper in her. Every next forceful plunge propelled her body to keen and recoil.

She could feel the familiar tightness unravel in her stomach. 

His kisses burned her lips as she fisted her fingers into his hair.

"I was whimpering out his name," Korra said, her voice breaking, pausing and rattling him. 

She arched her back, holding herself open to him, encouraging his almost frantic sloppy strokes. All she could hear was his desperate pants and his balls slapping wetly and sticky against her dripping cunt. 

She was reaching her peak.

She was so close. So close. 

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," he growled through primitive eyes and flared nostrils.

He pulled her chin to him, biting down on her lip as he dropped his fingers down to pinch at her nub. “You’re mine, Korra.”

Mako pulled at her hair as he buried his lips to her throat and bit down sharply, tasting blood on his tongue. Mako bit down on the largest hickey on her throat. “You belong to me. Say it, say my name. Tell me who you belong to.”

That was it. Waves cascaded through her body. Violent shudders raptured her into a hotly hold as pleasure came out of her in a scream of his name. 

She could feel how he throbbed furiously inside her. His vicious hips slid inside her recklessly in endless, sloppy hard pounds. He held her body roughly, pulling at her cleavage as he jerkingly drove into her, reveling at her own contractions around his cock. “I can feel you, fuck, fuck.”

He gripped her hips and with one more forceful shove. He roared as he impaled himself the deepest he could reach and spilled himself inside her, his cries resounding around her. “That’s right,” he whispered repeatedly to himself, “That’s right. You belong to me. Me. Me. Me.”

Thoughts of overpowering her cunt with his seed and erasing her boyfriend’s come from inside her, flooded his mind. 

Her walls shuddered around his release, taking him in; accepting his seed and everything he had to offer. 

His body shoved into her uncontrollably in harsh and pivoting rolls until suddenly he shuddered one more last breath and collapsed into her; her body the only thing holding him up. 

Her chest heaved against him as her eyes widened.

Did they really just—?

In surprise, Mako felt her fingers cup and caress his scalp. 

Did they really just—?

In shallow breaths, she closed her eyes and pounded her head into the back of the wood.

What have they done?

The firebender closed his eyes. He was desperate to capture air in his lungs as their chests pushed and pulled against each other.

His haven was being in her arms. If he closed his mind to everything, it was almost as if they were bathing in loving post-coital bliss. 

His body tensed as he felt the painful sting of her nails pierce into him. 

But they weren’t. 

He was about to pull away until he felt water drip down his cheeks. “W-why can’t I get over you?” she whispered in a raw confession, her voice broken and ragged in pausing and erratic breaths. 

His heart broke. 

What have they done?

"You gave me up. You dumped me for Asami. What do you want from me now, Mako? Why are you doing this?"

"Korra," he quickly added, burrowing his eyebrows together and cupping her chin, anguish obvious through his face, "It’s not like that, please understand."

Tears poured down the hills of her cheeks. 

"Let’s start over again," he pleaded, kissing her neck tenderly now, licking over the harsh marks he left on her neck. 

"But you’re with Asami," she injected, wrapping her palms over his wrists. 

"I broke up with her," he whispered against her skin. 

Her body jolted in surprise as she looked down on him, “W-when?”

"After the ball ended."

She was quiet again. “But, but I’m also with —-“

"I’ll have you in any way, you’ll take me, Korra," he whimpered in a begging plead.

"I," she breathed, choking up in complete and unstoppable bawls, "I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve this at all. I- I- I deserve someone who gives a shit, Mako. I do, I really do. I deserve to be happy." 

"I know," he whispered back achingly, "I’m so sorry. It’ll be on your rules now. I’ll get whatever I can take, Korra. Let’s have what we had before."

part 2…if you guys liked the story…please like, reblog, and review. My continuing the story depends on your feedback.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four times Mako got jealous. Post book-2 breakup.

Her lips lingered along the junction that connected his neck to his arm. She placed light kisses on the naked skin and watched a light sprinkle of pink run from his neck to his chest. 

His eyes opened up in tiny slits, closing them back playfully as she towered over him on her knees. “Wakey-wakey, Mr. sunshine.”

It could have been a dream come true in the firebender’s eyes if the context was different. 

He grumbled out a fake disagreement, his smiling lips making her pounce on him anyway as she kissed him; the smell of the ocean and sweat flooding the senses of his nostrils. 

"You reek," he played, grabbing her still as he buried her underneath him and kissed her cheek. 

She looked at the clock, tugging at his head to look at it too. 

"Let’s just stay in bed all day," he begged, nipping bites to her jaw, his tongue grazing its way down her supple breasts as his hands ran down the smooth length of her back, feeling the dimples dip down into her spine.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful your breasts are?" he murmured before cupping them in his palm, feeling the silky and smooth skin shape into his hand. 

Mere white, thin sheets covered the bottom half of their legs as he held her. His sweet touches always managed to unravel her in ways that confused and sparked tempestuous feelings inside her.

"Millions of time, Captain Expedition," she winked, sitting up as he nuzzled his face against the nipple, feeling it point at his touch. "…And we can’t. You know the rules."

She pushed him aside, roughly enough to know she was only kidding, but strong enough to actually move him off. She forced herself off the bed to collect her clothes. 

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, of course. Who could forget the rules,” he mumbled, giving no fucks as he watched her redress herself; her plump rear pleading for him to relive the memories of last night.

"Stop staring," she said, turning her head over her shoulder, an obvious red tint growing at the tips of her cheeks. She threw his clothes at his face. 

A nice loud, “Unf!” told her she hadn’t lost her touch. “Get dress, lover boy.”

He threw on his wrinkled t-shirt and slacks, brushing away all the untidiness in his stature. 

Mako looked at her through the corner of his eye.

Although messy, he loved that wildness and unkemptness about her. She was tempting; the epitome of a goddess untamed. 

Ever since that night at the gala, she had hesitantly agreed to them, being friends with benefits, or in more general and honest terms - fuck buddies.

She’d come to him usually in the middle of the night, her eyes dark, her mouth parted. It’d be an enough to tell him what she wanted. No talking, no begging, no explanation. 

It was part of the rules afterall. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat, “I’ve been thinking…do you, I don’t know, maybe wanna catch a mover or something?”

She turned to look at him inquisitively and he quickly added in a splutter, “I mean just as friends, you know…cause we’re friends.” 

Korra adjusted her pigtails uneasily, “I don’t know, Mako…” 

He gave a weak smile, his voice waning in strength and confidence, “Can’t friends just hang out?”

"Well, it’s, uhm, a bit, different," she murmured, refusing to meet his eyes. 

They had been living this lifestyle for a year now, and it completely frustrated him to the bone. He missed what they had before.

He thought that this physical intimacy would have strengthened their waning friendship, but if anything, it ebbed it. It was difficult just having a simple conversation with her. 

They were like business partners. Formal and corrigible. Making appointments. Keeping schedule. 

"Besides," she said, tucking in her shirt, "Me and the boyfriend was thinking about going to the ice rink later on today."

He wanted what they had before. When she’d stay in bed all day with him, and they’d talk about their day until the sun would set, and they’d have no other choice but to make love until the following morning. 

It was crazy to think he was jealous of his past self, his past experiences, his past happiness, when he had the choice; when he had the choice to have it, and keep it. 

It was hard for him not to take anything personal when she refused to look at him after she left his bed. 

"The rules, remember?" she quipped, sitting down, next to him, pulling on her boots.

He watched through mattered locks in mesmerize.

Orange rays of light caught themselves on the tops of her head, illuminating her brown hair to the color of something, almost golden. 

She turned to him then, catching herself in surprise when she realized he was looking back at her too; their faces, now, centimeters apart. 

Mako dipped his eyes down, focusing on the shape of her lips, before looking back up to see her doing just the same to him. 

She blushed when he caught her.

Korra hesitantly leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. 

When he pressed back, she tensed slightly, almost as if she pondering whether she should deepen the kiss or not. 

Korra broke away, her eyes, peeking at her knuckles. 

He knew what they were doing was unhealthy.

He couldn’t help it though. 

It was his way of holding onto her. It was his way of holding onto what they had. It was his way of perserving that relationship from the past. He missed what they had, and lost. He’d have her in any way she permitted. 

Mako looked at her slightly questioningly. Sometimes he felt, she was holding back on something as well; almost as if she caught herself from making a big mistake by letting him in too close. 

"Mako?" she asked, interlacing their fingers together, resting her face against the curve of his neck. 

A huge lump rammed itself in his throat. “Yeah?” he grunted out in a slight squeak. She was too close. She smelled too good. She was too warm. She was everything he wanted. She was here, and if he closed his eyes to everything, it almost felt like the good old days. 

"I’m getting married."

His voice caught in his throat as he pulled back quickly, staring at her in shock. “W-what?” he nearly yelped. Hurt was obvious in his voice and body. He couldn’t hold it in. “To…that guy? Are you,” he shook his head in bitterness, almost laughing, “serious?”

"Mako," she whimpered, "please, understand," she pleaded as he immediately pulled himself from her, standing up and pacing the room. "He - he," she faltered quickly in explanation, "asked me and I —"

He stared at the floor, his eyes darting to his shoes, then to her distressed face, “And what did you say? You actually accepted his offer?” 

The firebender shook his head, laughing manically, his eyes taking full on mortification. And then suddenly he stopped, his body completely freezing, as he turned to her slowly and narrowed his eyes.

"Where does this leave us?"

Korra stopped, standing up immediately as she buried her face into his broad and slightly quivering chest, “I’m so, sorry, Mako.”

"Where does that leave us?" he asked again, his voice rising as he tried to push off her tender warm body, "Korra," he choked out, his throat dry as he asked in ragged breaths, "Answer me!"

All she could muster out was a small quiet cry, her tears soaking through his shirt, “We can’t, Mako.” 

"And why not?" he argued back. 

He was holding on. He knew it. He had to let go. He didn’t want to let go. Damn her, for wanting to cut that last string that held them together. Damn her, for trying to make her own path and forget what they had in the past. Damn her, for not loving him back. Damn her, for moving on. 

He held her close, feeling her trembling as she knotted her fingers into his shirt.

No matter how much he wanted to hate her, he knew he couldn’t. She meant every word she said when she apologized to him. She was sorry too. 

"I can’t do that to him, Mako," she wheezed. 

"You’ve done it to him for a year already!"

"It’s different now!"

"Why?" he huffed, pulling back, and holding her jaw, wiping her tears running down her eyes, "We can make it work. I think that -"

"It’s different now, Mako," she urged, shaking him, taking his face in her palms, aligning their eyes. She was trying to make him see reason, "Because I’ll be his wife! I’ll be the mother to his children."

He was breathless. He felt the world turn upside down and inside out. His whole world numbed in that second.

Even with tears spilling from her eyes, she was beautiful. 

"This is what I want," she pleaded. "Please be happy for me." 

"Happy?"

He looked back at her and saw the same seventeen year old girl he met, five years ago. He saw her angry lip-pull. He saw her sarcastic quips. He saw her signature pouts. He saw her crying face. He saw her laughing chuckles. He saw her tender smile. He saw all her faces. 

Suddenly he could see what he didn’t before. 

"Please," she begged. 

This was Korra. Not 17 year old, loud-mouthed, stubborn, reckless Korra. No. This was 23 year old Korra. Mature, responsible, cheeky, sarcastic, and kind, Korra. She was once his before; before he gave it up. 

He had to stop desperately holding onto the string that kept him attached. 

He had to stop living in the past. 

He wouldn’t force it anymore. 

He had to learn to let go. They weren’t in a relationship, and he had to stop trying to hold onto something that wasn’t there anymore, and move on with his life. He had to permit her to live hers too. 

His knees buckled, as he dipped his head down and landed on his knees, “Will this make you happy?” 

This was it. It all depended on her answer. 

She tugged on his hair as she nodded.“Yes,” she whispered somewhat weakly, holding him tightly, engraving the frame of his body underneath her palms, “Soon…I will. Soon, I will be happy.”

The firebender held her close, burying his face against her stomach. 

"If you’ll be happy…then, okay," he agreed, his voice betraying him, "Let’s stop this."

"Thank you, Mako."

—-

She was married the following year, and after that day, two years went by, and he hadn’t heard from her since. 

——-

She felt the water drench her curls. The rain poured down heavily against her neck, sticking her clothes to her mocha skin. 

Korra closed her eyes, forcing her body to receive its punishment of what only felt like sharp, cutting scratches. 

She breathed hard against the suffocating breeze of the wind. 

Her eyes dulled as she thanked the spirits for the rain. It helped cover the real water seeping down the corners of her eyes. 

She was tired of feeling so tired. She was sick of feeling so sick. 

She was done with thinking of “what if’s” and “could have been’s.” 

"Maybe, I deserve this," she whispered to herself, clenching her knuckles tight as she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" a voice came from behind her. Warmness started to spread throughout her entire body. 

How could she ever forget his voice?

She turned around to find him. 

"You’ll catch a cold," he gently soothed as he bent the umbrella over her head. 

She examined his face. There were tiny lines along the bridges of his eyes, which she could only guess could be the starting semblance of crows feet. His ensemble had changed as well. His long trench coat was replaced by a leather jacket that ended at the waist. His face was no longer smooth. A light beard had grown in its wake; only a tiny bit of stubble edging at his perfect skin.

"Mako," she whispered, her eyes growing in complete shock. 

"It’s good to see you. Funny seeing you here though. I thought you were in BaSingSe."

All she could do was nod to him, her eyes refusing to blink. It was like she was seeing a ghost. “I don’t know…something just pulled me back here. 

It had been so long. 

She had missed him for so long.

There was worry etched on his face as he lifted an arm to touch her shoulder. He hurriedly pulled away when he realized he was exceeding his boundaries. 

"Korra, do you wanna go for a walk?" 

She looked back at him through the wet patches of hair that covered her eyes. 

Although, she knew, she shouldn’t she wanted to.

They always had a knack of getting into trouble whenever they were together. They had caused more harm than good by playing this dangerous game of lovers, ex-lovers, acquaintances, fuck buddies, and now strangers. 

Sometimes she wondered what would’ve happened if they met at different times of their lives: after he met Asami, after she just started her job as a full-fledged Avatar, after he got that stressful job at the station.

Would it had been easier? Would things have easily fitted into place? Would they have had their happy ending at the finale? 

Her curious stare made him inwardly fidget and shuffle. 

All she could was nod as she stood up. Their bodies were centimeters apart, but all she could focus on was the warmth that radiated inside her when she was next to him.

———————

She was surprised when he led her to a house instead of an apartment. It was a nice brick brownstone that was wedged in a neighborhood, lavishly decorated in prim gardens and quiet stone streets. 

The Avatar walked up the steps, listening to his matching ones behind her. 

The room was lovely, cozy and warm. It was plainly decorated with two couches and a coffee table. In the center of the room was a stone fireplace, its ashes telling her that the firebender probably used the piece often. 

She heard a soft click from behind her as he closed and locked the door. She watched him take his shoes off and tiptoe around her. 

It was strange. 

She used to be so well-acquainted with his place, and now — all she felt like was a stranger. 

Korra uncomfortably moved away from him as he took his coat off and hooked it on the coat-rack. 

He turned to her, then, his own smiling face slightly wavering as he caught her own fidgety frame. 

"Let me take your coat," he offered gently, standing behind her to push off her sleeves, the wet coat acting like glue and sticking to her shirt and pants. 

He wasn’t surprised.

When he found her, she was staring at the sky, letting the heavy, sharp downpour hit her face, and slide into her opened coat. 

He hung it on the rack next to his own. 

"Now, Korra," he said lightly, hesitantly wondering if it would be okay if he touched her. 

He cupped her cheeks playfully, squeezing them as he berated, “Now, it’s either you waterbend that water off of you, or I’m gonna have to firebend it dry.”

Her eyes looked dull as it stared off into the empty fireplace. 

He sighed, throwing a fireball into the pit, a huge flame erupting and crackling against the mantle. 

"Firebending it is, then. You stay right there." 

Korra watched quietly as he went through one of the back rooms, only shutters of doors, telling her he was in the house with her. 

She was feeling more out of place by the minute. 

When he came back, there was a bundle of soft, white towels in his hand. 

"Maybe, I should go," Korra said softly, her eyes trailing back to her coat, ready to snatch it and get back to her husband.

She had to remember that.

'Husband, remember?' she thought to herself, 'Don't forget, don't forget.' 

She was playing with fire. If she allowed herself to get too close, she’d get burn. He always managed to scorch and consume her in more ways than one. And in the end, she was always the one incinerating. 

Korra watched him as he slowly went to her and held her wrist tight in his warm palms. There was only but yearn and ache in his voice when he whispered a desperate, “Please don’t go.” 

She wasn’t sure of how to make of his face. Maybe pity, or guilt, perhaps? Maybe it was shame, because he thought he might’ve played a part to this known depression of hers, that the magazines and newspapers always managed to exploit.

There was purpose and intention in his eyes; an aim he targeted to resolve.

They stared at each other; her body gnawing at her in painful strokes, her heart bleeding for him, misery gripping her tightly at the thought of leaving his small haven.

She was uncomfortable being here, yes, but in the end this other feeling of something light and free seeped through every fibre of her being. 

Even if there was regret and self-reproach in his gaze, she’d let it be.

She just wanted to be with him. 

She let go of her coat. 

He took her shoulder and gently guided her to the rug in front of the fireplace, slowly ushering her to sit down. 

"You’re soaking wet, Korra," he murmured, watching the water drip slowly off every string. 

As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she needed him. 

Mako took the clips that hung her hair up and placed it on the coffee table. 

He placed the towel over her head and she felt warmth radiating from his fingers. 

He was gentle with her as he dried her. He made an effort to look at her every time he moved his towel. Just to make sure, he didn’t overstep his boundaries, somewhere over her body. 

She listened to the heavy pouring of her natural element hit the glass of the bay windows. 

"They said the rain was going to turn into snow soon," he murmured. 

She gave a slight nod, watching as his towel ran down to her hands. 

She felt her heart race when their hands briefly interlocked. 

"Sorry," he whispered quickly. 

Korra gave another nod, her eyes dulling, her lids closing in tiredness. 

"You’re not even going to talk with me?" he asked lightly. "Are you alright, Korra? You’re getting me worried. When I saw you out there, I was sure I must’ve been seeing a mirage. No person would put themselves outside like that in this pouring blizzard. Hey," he murmured gently, taking her chin in his palm, "Come on, look at me. Tell me what’s wrong. You know I’ll always be here for you, Korra."

Their eyes met. What he saw must’ve shocked him, because all he could do was silently pause. 

"He says I haven’t been myself lately," she whispered weakly, bowing her head. 

He paused, taking in her words with hidden expresion, until he fell back into motion and continued. 

"Really?" he asked quietly, "Have you?"

"I think I have…I don’t know," she whimpered, staring at her hands, "Perhaps, I’ve been a bit too stressed. There’s a new war brewing in the Earth Kingdom."

"Yeah, I’ve heard." 

"About some towns of sandbenders wanting to split up into their own country or something," she murmured. 

"Wanting independence? To break away?"

"Yeah…" she said listlessly, her eyes now thinking to something else, "But no matter what it does, they always come back. No matter how much they want to break free and be there own and start something anew, something about the mainland always reels them back in."

"Maybe they were never meant to be apart?" he offered in explanation. 

She looked back at him in curiosity, “Yeah?”

"Well look at it like this, sandbenders are earthbenders no matter how you look at it. You can’t fully separate someone from their natural roots; from what they’re destined and fated to be. Some things were just meant to never be separated. Although, they claim they can live without their natural element, they are complimentary, earthbenders need sandbenders as much as sandbenders need earthbenders. Whether either of them are aware of that is a whole different issue."

"They need each other because they are complimentary?"

"Think of it more as it’s part of who they are as a element."

She gave a small nod. 

"You’ll be fine," he whispered back, finishing her off. "You’re the Avatar, you’ll figure things out. I wouldn’t trust the safety of the world with anyone better than you." 

His words hit her right in the heart. It was an honest and raw statement; and his simple sentence almost had her bursting out in tears.

She looked up to him, a genuine smile replacing the dull look that had been in her eyes for awhile now; as she whispered a sincere, “Thank you.” 

He smiled back gently, “Do you want some tea?” 

"Yes, that’d be nice, thank you."

He stood up from her, collecting the piles of towels from around them and made his way to the hallway. 

When he came back, he took his seat in front of her as he handed her a cup of tea. 

"Thank you."

She sipped the liquid, feeling warmness drop into her body smoothly, “Mako?” 

"Mm?" he muttered, drinking in the sweet jasmine tea. 

"Do you believe in soulmates?"

The question caught him off guard, and the burn running down his throat no more quelled or ebbed the dizziness that was erupting inside him. 

"I…" he faltered. 

Korra turned away from him. 

What was she doing? The question slipped out.

She felt a blush pepper her cheeks as she shyly looked up and caught his own flushed frame. Korra turned her eyes down immediately.

She didn’t regret it. She had been meaning to ask him this question for a long time. 

"Yeah," he said with confidence, placing his tea on the saucer slowly. "Yeah, I guess, I do." 

They were playing a dangerous game. 

They were falling back into old habits. 

They were finally moving on with their lives. 

Korra watched the way he curved into her. 

Korra cupped her saucer tighter, “Have you met her, yet? Your soulmate, I mean.”

She caught his eye glance at her. She kept them in line with her own as he whispered a soft, “Yeah, yeah, I have.”

She could feel her heart surging, her body pulsing, her brain scrambling. “Do you love her?”

There was an edge and tension in the room. She swore she could feel herself turn lightheaded. 

"Yes," he murmured, looking her straight in the eye, piercing her frame. 

Korra looked back up at him, her fingers shyly coming up to interlace with his own. “M-mako, I…my marriage isn’t going so well.”

His eyes widened, “Why?”

"I don’t know," she faltered, her eyebrows knitting together, "He says I’ve been acting different…like I’ve lost energy or the strength to do things."

"If you were anything like the way I found you today in the rain, than I’d have to agree with him on that."

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she nodded, “I haven’t been the same since you left,” she whispered honestly, feeling a lump bob in her throat at her raw confession. 

She was laying all her cards out on the table right now. 

She looked back him, his face emotionless and in shock. 

She had laid all her cards out on the table and lost her hand.

Tears started to spill down the curves of her cheeks in defeat. 

Of course, he wouldn’t have still loved her after all these years. Of course, he wasn’t referring to her when she asked him about soul mates. 

He had everything going for him now. 

Last time she heard from him, she found out he was second in command to being chief. He had just purchased a quaint house on an affluent neighborhood in the boroughs. 

He had his life under control.

He had this new girl in his life.

His life was going splendidly and she - and she - and she - thought for maybe just one second, that maybe, he was talking about her when he said that people were fated for each other. 

Suddenly, she was in his arms, embraced in warmth and heat. 

"Korra!" he said through clenched teeth, her name the only thing leaving his lips for what felt like an eternity. He was chanting her name like a mantra, holding her in way that told her that he was afraid she might break and disappear. Her chest heaved as she started blinking wide. 

"Does that mean that —?" he faltered, his body quaking. 

She gave a nod, her own frame shy in his own, tensing and then falling slowly into his familiar arms. “I never stopped,” he whispered over and over again against the crown of her head. He buried his face into her neck, tears falling down his eyes, “I never stopped. I’ve always…you…only you.”

"I want to leave him," she whispered desperately, clutching and digging her nails into the back of his shirt. 

She shook her head fiercely, almost as if she was trying to get rid of negative thoughts,” This is real, right?” she asked through blurry eyes, “What we had was real, right?” 

He held her closer, “It’s still real.” 

Korra clenched his shirt, “That day…when it all ended, I told you I’d be happy when you left. I told you he’d make me happy. More happier than you ever could.”

He tensed around her. “Yes,” he breathed, “I asked if you’d be happy if you married him, and you said ‘soon I’d be.’ It hurt so much, Korra…but it was good enough for me. At the end of the day, if you were happy…I was happy. I was happy for you.”

"I…" she stuttered, "It was a lie…all of it."

Tears started to pour rapidly down her cheeks, his lips and hands desperately trying to dry them away.

"When I said I’d be happy soon, I meant that as soon as I forgot about you, I’d be happy. But you know what?" she asked through watery and harsh breath."But you know what? Love is one sick son-of-a-bitch. I always manage to go back to you in one way or the other."

Her words were partially bitter. Korra clenched her cheeks together, her agony visible in her eyes and her quivering lip. 

She could only describe herself as naked right now; vulnerable and weak in every single form. “Y-You know that feeling of never wanting to leave a person? It like physically pains you to stop thinking about them. And that ache you feel when they’re are hurt; or when they’re with someone else? You actually feel it inside you. It moves and burrows and eats you alive. In that moment, you wonder why it wasn’t you who put that smile on their face. Why did it have to be someone else? Why couldn’t it be you? I hate it. Love is one sick-ass bitch.”

Korra looked back up at him as she tenderly cupped his face; their eyes meeting in tender warmth against the colors of the fireplace. 

"But…” her words faltered, examining his face and the soft beard on his chin. She seemed to be mesmerized by everything about him, and she could only hear a soft symphony play within her. 

Her face seemed to light up in strength and purpose, “Love is…it’s also…also very beautiful.”

Her lips pursed in wonderment, slightly parting as she caressed his side scalp in light strokes, “Because…when they’re happy and successful, it’s good enough for you. You feel like everything is worth it. And when they laugh, it feels like you’re invincible and you sorta want to make them laugh more and more. Because you made them laugh. You did it. And like you said…if someone else made them more happier than you ever possibly could, then it’d be okay. Sacrificing your happiness to make them happy would okay. Because in the end, they’re happy and that’s all that matters.”

She wiped away the tears at his eyes, “It’s strange…love is…but…it’s also very beautiful.” 

Korra took his hand in hers and held it to her chest, “For me…it wasn’t love. At least not with him. I never felt any of those things with him. I couldn’t sleep or eat, Mako,” she whispered earnestly, ”The one next to me wasn’t you. His kiss just wasn’t the right texture…or flavor. I wanted him to have another face and voice. I was terrified… that one day, l’d be forced to stay with him because we accidently made a family.” 

He shook his head, holding both her hands tighter. 

"I," he whispered, gripping her fingers with his own, "Korra, I tried so long to find someone. And there are dozens of times when I thought I had, and I’d think to myself, maybe this is the reason why you and I didn’t work out. But then she’d do something, maybe a small gesture or talk a certain way that would remind me of you. And I knew what we had was the realest it’d get. I fucked up when I broke up with you. I should’ve made it work."

"No," she intervened, shaking her palms out as she stood up on her knees and held him closer, propelling his face against her chest, "We just weren’t meant for each other at the time. It’s no one’s fault. But things are different now.There aren’t anymore love triangles or circumstances that could fuck this up now. We’re older now, we’re different people now. Our jobs are more stable…we know who we are. I think this could finally be our time. We waited so long Mako…"

"Korra," he whispered, looking up at her, the crackles of the fire place calming the heat in the room, "I love you."

Tears started to spill over her eyes, “I - I love you, too,” she choked out.

The next moments were a blur. 

All she could remember were tangles of desperate nips and kisses and wandering hands.

"Korra," he whimpered against the seam of her lips, parting them with his own as his tongue slid in, his growl reverbrating off his tongue, resounding itself deep in her.

He held her close, his tongue capturing her shy one in it’s hold, lapping her taste into him. 

She was intoxicating and all he could smell around him was her. The ocean. 

He cupped her cheek as he sensually searched her mouth, hearing her give a soft gaspy moan when he pressed it flat over her the sensitive middle part. 

Taking the initiative, she suckled his lips inbetween her own, sweeping a moist tongue over his swollen parted lips. 

He kissed her back fervently, ushering her down upon the rug as he tugged her pants down. 

He parted their lips again, his tongue skillfully curling into her mouth, seeking for her in renewed vigor. 

He had never felt more alive and full and whole in a long time. This kiss of theirs was enough to undo him. 

Mako threw off his shirt; her warm hands caressing their way down his abs in appreciation. 

"Kiss me," he encouraged, nipping at the shell of her ear as he towered over her. 

She lifted her head and caught his lips in hers. Her mouth was savage and hungry. 

Her tongue was burning hot against his own, their bodies moved hard together, memorizing every slope and shape that haunted their dreams. 

They were finally able to touch, finally able to taste, finally able to have. 

"Mako," she cried out as he removed her shirt and underwear; and prodded her opening with his fingers.

He stopped their kiss, his lips falling down the slope of her neck, and stopping at her breasts. 

He kneaded the flesh there, his tongue lapping over the nipple, suckling it like a new born babe; working her more tighter —

Mako swirled his tongue over the tip, feeling it point into a peak, his own body buzzing in desperate ache as she circled his hips against the rug.

His tongue stroked down, nipping at the dip of her belly button. 

Korra’s hands clenched at his head, knowing where he was going, anticipating his next move.

When he reached his destination, he kissed her thighs, her scent arousing and stirring his insides. 

He parted her legs wide and peeked up to see her face. 

Korra was flushed red. She felt exposed in the most greatest and scariest way possible. 

He dipped his hand down the curve of her butt, feeling her juices thick on her skin, watching the trail flood down her thighs. 

"You’re so wet…" 

His teeth grazed the underside of her knee as she rocked towards his mouth, gasping.

”Are you sure?” Mako asked breathlessly; his head staring down at her pink drenched core. His warm lips sent tides of hot air against her nub, “Korra…I—I don’t know what I’d do if you came to end up regretting this.”

His eyebrows knitted together in pain as he looked up into her eyes. 

She cupped his cheek, his eyes instantly closing and pressing toward her touch as she whispered, “I want this, Mako…Let us be honest with each other. Just this once…let’s be happy.”

His eyes darkened as he came to look at her again, and she thanked the spirits, the room was dark. Her blush probably brightened her whole face and chest. 

He stared at her like a librarian studied a book. He was examining the way his body splayed her completely apart for his eyes. She was sure, he was reveling in the fact, that in this moment, she was his. And only his. 

Korra arched her back as he dipped down and circled his lips lightly around her sensitive ball of nerves.

Her legs relaxed around his frame, stretching her legs even farther apart. His tongue drew slick and slow strokes around her pulse, suckling it gradually, before lapping a flat, moist tongue over it in repeated pattern. 

Mako heard a soft coo escape her lips. The sound pulsed through him and drained into his tightening core. 

He parted her lips with his fingers, shaping his mouth over the erected nub, teasing her and feeling her heat ignite. 

Her hips lifted with this move and she gave an unintentional buck against his face. 

"S-sorry," she whimpered in embarassment, pulling back from him, only for him to grip her thighs. 

"Don’t be," he said in a hoarse husk. 

He prodded her entrance with his finger, easing his fingers shallowly in and out, reveling at how wet she was.

Using her juices, he smeared the white liquid in light strokes over the place she needed it most. With a glint in his eye, he rubbed her clit in merciless, sensual strokes. 

"Don’t be sorry. Do it more," he encouraged. "Show me how much you’re enjoying yourself." 

Korra gave startled cry through clenched teeth. Her hips squirmed and gently bucked into him, a sensation of pleasure overwhelming her and immersing her in such a high flood of emotions she thought she’d overflow. 

Mako slid one of his arms up to hold her stomach down. “Let out your moans. Don’t hold it in. I want to hear you, Korra.”

She was slowly descending. She was starting to feel weightless and out-of-control. 

And that’s when she said it. The sound that gave him a resolve. The sound that told him, that he was going to fix their mess by tonight. The sound that made him realize, that she was forever his. The sound that made him understand, he’d never let her go. The sound he didn’t want anyone else to hear but himself. The sound that made him burn in anger at the thought of her saying another man’s name with that same voice. He’d never give her up to anyone but himself.

"Mako," she whispered breathlessly in an elated sigh. His eyes darted up, from her light brown curls. Her face was flushed red and her breasts were heaving sporadically. 

She didn’t have to be forced into an orgasm to say his name this time. 

Korra cried out his name again when he nuzzled his face so close that his nose was flushed against her curls. Her voice was beautiful and delicate.

He reveled in the two syllables. How was it possible that two syllables could unravel him in such a way? 

He had never heard anyone say his name with so much love and yearn than she. He only wished his parents had given him a longer name so he’d be able to hear her voice linger a little longer. 

She bit her lip, trying to hold her voice in. Instead, she gave a sharp purr and wrapped her fingers in his hair. 

"Let me hear you cry out my name." 

His mouth grazed the opening of her walls, the sounds of slurping almost making her come on the spot.

In fact, his next move, did just that. 

He curved over her sopping hole and lapped his tongue deep inside her, feeling her instantly tighten rhythmically in surprise. A cascade of sweet, aromatic juices flowed inside his mouth, quenching a thirst that had killed him for too long. 

She threw her head back, nothing but a heated loud gasp leaving her as she pointed her toes into the rug and nearly threw her body back. 

Mako watched in a daze as she curved beautifully before him. She looked like a goddess reborn. 

She clutched his hair desperately; her breasts heaving, trying to catch air into her lungs. 

"Oh!" she breathed in a hoarse rasp, as he continued his descent, trying to drink and lick her dry. His tongue dug in swirling, capturing the sweet, sensitive ridges of her entrance. 

She pulled back shakingy, her body jolting and shuddering in hypersensitivity. 

In response, he tightened his grip on her thighs and swirled his tongue swifter and stronger. 

"M-mako," she cried out, as he lapped his tongue back to the swollen pearl of her clit.

He parted her lips, tracing circles over her, sucking her so hard she could no longer restrain her rising voice. 

Mako watched in a dark lust haze as her squirming body started to writhe and thrash against him.

She couldn’t stop her pelvis from rolling into his tongue and bucking into his face. 

"Mako, oh spirits, oh spirits, I can’t take it, please, please, you don’t, you don’t have to —- ah! Oh, spirits," she practically sobbed, her legs snapping on its own accord. 

She was going to come again. 

She untangled the clenched knuckles around her thighs, and pushed her palms weakly against his head, “Please, Mako,” she whimpered, bouncing up and down.

"I want to," he whispered against her, slicking a long swipe from her opening to her nub. "Let me do this for you." He aligned one of their hands together, as his shoulders pushed her knees up. 

A streak of pleasure pulsed from her stomach, indicating her peak.

"Mako," she whispered in desperation. The familiar clench started to swim inside her, "I think I’m going to…"

He quickened his movement, and grazed his teeth dully over her.

That was it. 

A screamed of his name jolted her body upward. 

Mako gazed in wonderment as she came upon his tongue, before his eyes. 

It was almost as if a string was pulling her up toward the sky. The beautiful shadows of the moon silhouetted the arch of her back along the walls. 

"Mako, Mako," she yelled; digging her nails harshly into his skin. She was shaking her head from side to side in desperation, thrashing and jerking away from him, as she expelled moan after cry after whimper. Tears poured down the slopes of her cheeks as her pelvis leapt off the floor and trembled in the air, hundreds of contractions gripping her entire body. 

He swore he felt the earth shake beneath him. Her voice was high in a chaotic shrill, as he continued to lap strokes against her. 

She felt herself riding another wave as her eyes rolled up into her close lids. Her hips thrashing away and towards the tongue who was giving her pleasure and pain at the same time. 

Her knees tightened around him in a closed ball, as she dug her nails into his. 

"No more," she pleaded in whimper, tears falling from her cheeks, "I think I might break."

He gave an evil smirk as he placed a wet kiss against her mound that had her jolting in its after effects. “One more time, baby,” he whispered in a sultry, hoarse whisper. “You won’t break, baby. You can do it. You can do anything.”

"Now, watch me; keep your eyes on me as I bring you to oblivion."

He took a second to look at her; the lewdness of it all. Her legs were clutched desperately around his shoulders, her face burned a deep red in raw exhaustion, and her heaving chest expelled harsh whimpers of his name. 

He swirled his tongue back over her, knowing full well that colors were exploding behind her eyes as she gave a breathy whimper, a sharp cry following afterwards. Her legs were trembling, taunt and shaking around his shoulders. Her toes pointed into a sharp peak. 

Her voice was ragged as she descended into delirium and haughtily encouraged him with words of “I feel you,” “You’re making me so wet, baby,” Make me cum,” and “Make me yours.” 

Mako gave a desperate, crying grunt. 

With his mouth over her nub, he slid three fingers in her, watching her cry out and buck desperately against him. Her hips ran in circular rotation, grinding her core against his mouth and meeting his fast and hard thrusts. 

"Mako, mako," she pleaded, her eyes clenching as her head thrashed against the soft rug. A painful overloading sensation churned in her belly. 

"Yes," he whispered against her cunt, "say my name. Let me hear you."

He plunged into her, pivoting toward the sensitive spot inside her, deepening his thrusts with every next plunge. 

Something of a broken, feral growl escaped her lips. Her words morphed into slow and a teetering cries of honest and raw whimpers of his name. 

He grazed his teeth against her and added a fourth finger. 

She couldn’t breath. 

Everything started to dull around her. 

She gave a pleading scream as her body bounced and arched its way into the sky, the back of her head pounding relentlessly against the softness of the rug, trying to let out the feelings exploding through her body. 

His mouth was attached to her nub, sucking, holding down her aching limbs as she thrashed and screamed desperate pleas for him to stop as her body refused to stop coming and constricting. Her body drenched the rug as minutes of multiple orgasms racked her body, her eyes glowing in ethereal white in overloading shock. 

The ground shook beneath them in what could only be described as an earthquake. 

He looked over her, his eyes pitch black, his chest ragged and breathless as he towered over her, rubbing his cock with her excessive white juices. 

"It’s time for me to use your body to its fullest capacity now, baby."

She didn’t have the strength to speak anymore. Any slight movement would make her insides contract. 

Korra couldn’t put on a fight anymore. 

So when he slid in, it wasn’t a surprise when she watched his own eyes roll to the back of his head at her sheer wetness. 

Every one of his shallow thrusts were rewarded with a set of strong jerking shudders and contractions. It didn’t take him long for him to find his own end.

"Agni Kai,” he whimpered, pounding desperately into her as he buried his face in her neck.

She rocked back into his demanding thrusts, fueling him with encouraging words. “You can do it, baby. You’re so hard in me. You feel amazing. Come inside me, baby. I know you can do it. I only want to feel you inside me.”

Korra scratched her nails down the length of his back. He panted lowly in her ear. 

She could feel the imploding throbs inside her begging to be released. 

Their sweaty chest slicked damp against them as he fucked her desperately, his pounding hips sloppily twisting and propelling her back.

"I-I’m coming! I’m coming!" he screamed, tightening his hold on her hips. She brought her hands to his neck and smashed his moans into her mouth, hearing her name linger along the seams of her lips. 

He rutted her with one more fervent impale, his own cry elating her heart as her walls practically swallowed themselves around his release. 

O-O-O-O

She pressed her lips to his knuckles, kissing each finger carefully and lovingly.

His propped an elbow up to curve his body towards her. He caressed her locks and watched her face through half-lidded eyes.

"Mako?" she whispered, tilting her head up to look at him.

"What?" he asked when their eyes met. 

He used his hand to angle her face upward as he pressed a savory and kind kiss to her brow. 

"Do you regret it?" She pressed her face towards his palm, closing her eyes to his warm hands and relishing his comforting and loving touch. She brought her wrist to his hand and kissed the rough calloused skin there. 

His eyes were searching hers as he pulled her up to look at him again, “Do you regret it?”

She shook her head softly and blushed. ”That depends if you’ll take me,” she whispered, nibbling the flesh of his neck, feeling his muscles tense around her frame. 

"I’ve never wanted anything more," he murmured, holding her close, his lips marking wet kisses on her cheeks. 

"I promise," she whispered, "Everything will be different from now on."

They sealed their agreement with a kiss. 

When he woke up the next morning, there was only an empty and cold space in her place.

He had no doubts though as he settled himself back on the rug, catching up on some needed sleep.

He knew that she was his.

————

The next day the Avatar announced her divorce. 

part 3…if you guys liked the story…please like, reblog, and review. My continuing the story depends on your feedback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to used symbolism….not sure if it was good symbolism. If was during the talk/dialogue of the sandbenders and earthbenders. About how Korra so desperately wanted to be free from Mako, but everytime she tried — he’d reel her back in. He was talking about soulmates…..and how she was running away from the natural. This chapter is supposed to state how not only how much Mako loves her (as was really evident in chapter 1) but also how much she reciprocates this. Korra thought Mako was poision…so she left him. But no matter how much she tried to hide from him, she realized she couldn’t. She was in love with him. I tried my best to address everything like Korra’s depression, and I feel like Korra would be thinking “what if he met KOrra after he met Asami?” or “what if she was more mature when they were dating” those sorts of stuffff. ANYWAYS hoped youu enjoyed :3

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey ~ I’ve been wanting to write an epic story for awhile now…It took about a week to write 12K words. Very difficult for me honestly. Especially the smut….I’m honestly completely exhausted. This story is supposed to take place after book 2, supposed help calm the ease mind as we wait for book 3. It was nice doing a slight AU. But it was also difficult trying to keep everybody in character, while still keeping everything fluid with the plot. The story is supposed to be 4 parts long…ranging from their life from after their break up to their 35-40s age. The continuing on this story all depends on whether u guys want it or not. Each chapter will have smut in them….each of them will be surrounded in ways that Mako got jealous during his lifetime with Korra, as well ~ :) I REALLY HOPED YOU ENJOYED. :)


End file.
